Love You FoReVeR: ReWritten :D
by black-rose-bethela
Summary: REWRITTEN STOREH! : Sakura hates Sasuke because he thinks he's so cool. Sasuke like Sakura..a lot, but won't tell her. When a new student goes to their school and Sakura falls for him, what will Sasuke do to win her heart?
1. Meeting Itachi :

Author's Note: Okay, so I am completely re-writing this thing! I got a FANTASTIC review from MitsukiHyami and thought that it was a really great review kind of giving me pointers and such. Apparently I was making Itachi and Sakura's relationship move too fast. Um, okay, so I guess they won't even hug for about a month then. Whatever, it's your guyse's call. But the next story I write on here… I'ts gonna be MY story :). So everybody, don't get used to telling me how to write my story, m'kay? Alright, so on _that_ note, we'll start the story…

Sakura awoke to the sound of her annoying alarm clock. She rubbed her eyes, kicked off her sheets, and stretched. '_Ugh..Monday…Greeeeaaat.' _she thought. She got up and got in the shower. Whense was out, she turned on her radio and sun along to TiK ToK by Ke$ha. She got dressed in black skinny jeans, red and black knee-high converse, and a red t-shirt with a black vest. She grabbed her phone and ran out the door, praying that she wouldn't be late…_again_. Once she got to the school, she went to her locker where her friend Ino was. "Hey!" Sakura exclaimed breathless. "Hey…why are you outta breath?" Ino asked.

"Ran to school. I was gonna be late..again." Sakura explained. "Oh…okay." Ino replied. "Hey, did you hear that Uchiha Sasuke hasn't asked anybody to the Winter Dance yet…think he'll ask me?" Ino asked excitedly. "Maybe. I'm surprised nobody's forced that jerk to go with 'em yet." Sakura said sourly. "Why do you hate him so much, Sakura-san?" Ino asked half-heartedly. "Because he thinks he's so cool. Just because he's rich doesn't mean he rules the freaking school. He always has girls around him like their toys. It's stupid. HE'S stupid." Sakura told Ino. "Umm…okay?" Ino said, walking off. _Well..that was rude. _Sakura thought. Sakura opened her locker and grabbed her books and proceeded to class.

She sat down and opened her journal to start drawing mindlessly as the teacher babbled on about Japanese warriors. She was in the middle of drawing a wolf when someone sat down next to her. This irritated her a bit because she didn't like sitting next to _anybody_ in her classes. She looked to her left to see who it was. She gasped to herself as she stared at the person sitting next to her. She thought it was Sasuke until she saw that he had sleek long black hair in a pony tail and had lines below his eyes.

"Hello." Said the mystery man. "H-hi." Sakura murmered. "I am Itachi. I'm new here." Itachi said. "Oh, um..i'm Sakura. Glad you could, um…come to this school." She said shyly. "Hn. So , why does everybody like that Uchiha guy over there?" He said, pointing to Sasuke. "Ugh. Everybody thinks he's a god or something. I just think he's full of himself." She said to Itachi. He smirked and looked back at Sakura with his beautiful eyes. Sakura caught herself staring and she blushed and said "So um…where do you come from?" Sakura asked. "Hairojayku. Back south." Itachi said to Sakura.

"Wow. That's far, isn't it?" She asked. He nodded and turned his eyes to Sakura's drawing. "A wolf. That's a really good drawing." Itachi said with a gentle smile. "Oh- thanks. I like drawing. Especially in classes when the sensei's get really boring." Sakura said. "Hmm…well do you think you could maybe draw me something?" He asked. "Uh…sure. What of?" she asked. "Hmm… a tiger." He said. "Sure." She said with a smile. She turned a page in her journal and started sketching while Itachi watched quietly.


	2. Lunch and getting asked to the movies :

Author's Note: updating already!! Well, mostly because it's winter break for school and I have no life :/

But aaaaaaanyways.. Christmas is in 3 days and I CANNOT wait!!!!! :D so happy holidays everyone!! Chapter two…here we goo :D --

The bell rung right as Sakura put down her sketching pad and pen. Sakura smiled at her work and signed her signature at the bottom right corner of the paper. She took it out of her journal and handed it to Itachi who said a 'thank you very much. This is great.' To her. She smiled and nodded and walked out of class. She walked to her locker and put her books away switching them for a different classes books. She was the last one in the hallway when the bell rang and she started running to her class so that she wouldn't be late. She rounded the corner and ran into something hard. "Ow…" She said rubbing her head. "Oh- sorry." Said a voice. She looked up to see Sasuke standing there looking at her.

"Ugh…whatever." She growled, standing up and walking away. Sasuke watched her walk away. Sakura got to her class late and her teacher gave her detention for a week. Sakura was pissed, but she took the punishment and just went to her seat. In the middle of class, a note was passed her way. She opened it and read: _why do you hate me so much? -Sasuke_. She wrote back: _Because you think your so cool and you're a jerk. _He just looked at her and shredded the note so that the teacher wouldn't read it. The bell rang for the class (Wow I don't put too much detail into classes :/ ) and Sakura stood up and gathered all her stuff. She was walking out when a hand grabbed her wrist. She gasped andpulled back her wrist and looked back to see who had grabbed it.

It was… Sai. "Oh..hey Sai." Sakura said shakily. "Sakura- what's wrong? You looked annoyed." Sai said concerningly. "Oh- nothing. Just annoyed that I have detention for a week just for being late. It's so stupid. These teachers are soo strict." She said. "Yeah they are. They gave me detention for a month last year for not paying for lunch." Said Sai. "Wow. That's crazy. Hey- wanna go to lunch? I'm hungry." Asked Sakura. "Sure." Sai said. The two friends walked to the cafeteria and went in the lunch line. When they got their trays, they were about to go sit with their group that consisted of Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro when Sakura saw Itachi sitting all alone at a table in the back.

"Um..you know what Sai? I'm gonna go sit with my other friend…catch 'ya later?" She asked. "Oh..okay Sakura…see you later then." Sai said as he sat down at the groups table. Sakura made her way over to Itachi. When she got there, she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled. "Oh-hey Sakura." Itachi said. "Hey, Itachi. Um, do you think I could sit here with you?" She asked. "Sure." He said. She smiled and sat down across from him. They ate in silence for about 2 minutes before Sakura's phone played a song that alerted her that she had a text.

Itachi started humming along to the song and Sakura looked at him and smiled. "I'm guessing you like Three Days Grace, huh?" Sakura said with a laugh. "Heh, yeah. They're a great band." Itachi said. "Yeah. I would do _anything_ to go to one of their concerts." She said. "Me too! What's your favorite of their songs?" Itachi asked politely. "Hmm…I'd have to say I like 'Animal I Have Become the most." She said. "What about you?" She asked. "Hmm…I'd have to agree with your favorite as it is mine as well." Itachi said.

Sakura smiled and they both continued eating. Sakura and Itachi walked to p.e together and played a game of tennis. Itachi won just by one point. Itachi and Sakura walked home together too, after finding out that they lived about 4 houses away from eachother. Later that night, Sakura was on her computer when she heard her I.M. ping. _One friend request pending_. The name read: Sasuke U. _Ugh. Great._ She thought. She accepted the friend request and typed a message to him on the i.m.

Sakura_Luv: What do you want

SU_NiNjA: Just want to say hello.

Sakura:Luv: Well say it so that I can talk to people I actually wanna talk to.

SU_NiNjA: Hn. Whatever.

SU_NiNjA is offline.

Sakura was annoyed now. She heard her phone play "Animal I Have Become" which meant that Itachi was calling. She had given him her number just in case he needed homework help or wanted to talk.

"Hello?" Sakura said.

"Hi Sakura, how are you doing tonight?" Itachi asked.

"Pretty good…just glad tomorrow is Friday." She said with a sigh.

"I agree. Even though I have only been here one day, it's tired me out. All the homework and such." He said.

"Haha. Yeah. So why'd ya call?" Sakura askes politely.

"Well, I wanted to know if you would like to go to the movies tomorrow with me and my friend Deidara." He asked.

"Sure! What are we going to go see?" She asked.

"Zombieland. I hear it's a great movie." Itachi said.

"Sounds great! Thanks for inviting me!" She said excitedly.

"Haha. Alright, well I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye now." Itachi said.

"Okay, thanks again. Bye." Sakura hung up. She had a feeling that tomorrow would be a great Friday.

Author's Note: Okay, so how did I do for chapter 2?? :D oh, I don't own naruto and I don't own three days grace so yeah… anyways…tomorrow marks 2 more days until Christmas. Im so excited. Ive been hoping for an iTouch and today my dad wrapped a small box that's shaped like an itouch case (I can tell because of the way the wrapping paper is shaped) and it's heavy enough to be an itouch! Aah I cant wait :D!!!!! SO anyways…REVIEWWWW PLEEEAAASSE! I SHALL GIVE YOU COOKIES!!! :D 3

-Beth-chan out :D


End file.
